


Nothing Else To It

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Based on RP, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: It was one of those times where if you blinked, you'd've missed it. Lalsow thought it would be a reunion of two old friends, but rather, it was just a meeting of a simple mercenary and a simple wyvern rider.





	Nothing Else To It

Laslow went into town. 

Nothing else too it...

He was there to get some tea.

Nothing else too it... 

The streets were crowded, so he stopped for just a moment. 

And there, he saw a familiar,but unmasked face. 

It was one of those moments where if he had blinked, he would have missed him. 

As soon as he had appeared though, he seemed to have disappeared. 

Perhaps it was a trick of the light?

Nothing else to it...

But if it was really is simple, why did he see him again, as he left the shop?

He stood in front of the taller man. 

It must have been someone else who looked like him... right? 

Nothing else to it...

The two stood in silence, as the world carried on around them. 

It was Laslow who spoke first. 

Nothing else to it... 

"Good afternoon Mister! You seem to be staring at me intently, can I help you?"

"..."

The man in the wyvern rider's uniform did not speak until he turned away, not meeting his gaze.

"Obviously not..."

Laslow felt awkward. 

Nothing else to it...

"Well then, I must be on my way... Goodbye Ger-... Mister Wyvern Rider, Sir."

It was a slip of the tongue.

Nothing else to it...

Laslow took a step away, but he couldn't force himself to take another. It seemed neither could the Wyvern rider.

Perhaps there was something else to it. 

"You're awful at disguises."

Laslow's breathing hitched. 

"But clearly, you dont want to talk to me."

There was silence. 

"Goodbye."

Lalsow turned around.

"W-Wait! Gerome!"

He stopped. 

"No."

Only the noise of the shops and vendors around them filled the silence. 

"...I am just a simple wyvern rider, who you do not know."

Laslow stood there. 

"...And I, a simple mercenary..."

The two stood there, not daring to meet eachother's gazes. 

"...and here we part ways, I guess..."

Neither moved. 

"...I shall at least get a farewell from this stranger, unlike that someone who left us without warning..."

Laslows eyes swelled and threatened to pour. 

"I... I'm so sorry..." 

That's all he could say. 

"Goodbye, simple Wyvern rider, sir..."

He couldn't stop it. 

"This simple mercenary wishes... That we can meet again..."

His voice, quite like his shoulders, were shaking.

"...whether it be in this life or the next..."

He could no longer look at him. 

"...As do I."

And so, the two strangers parted ways. 

There was really nothing else to it after all.


End file.
